I'm Fujoshi
by waayam
Summary: Kaum Pelangi. Sesama Jenis. Gay. Chanyeol tak pernah mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan otak pintar kakaknya sehingga sangat suka dengan percintaan kaum gay. Namun alangkah sialnya-atau malah beruntung, ia mendapatkan dirinya telah jatuh cinta dengan seorang yang begitu manis, lebih tepatnya pria manis. Sekarang dia gay.
1. Yura, Yoda, dan Majalah Dewasa

[Namaku Park Yura, Ini bukan kisahku dan juga bukan tentangku, Namun jika tanpaku cerita ini takkan pernah ada.]

Terlihat seorang perempuan memasuki sebuah kamar. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat ia terkejut dengan pemandangan di dalam kamar tersebut.

Menyergit heran tatkala mendapati tangannya yang kosong. Lalu mendengus ketika melihat sapu ia cari tergeletak dilantai, ia tadi menjatuhkannya tanpa sengaja karena terkejut. Ia lalu mengambil sapu tersebut dengan gerakan agak tak ikhlas.

"Kenapa kamar ini kotor sekali?!" gerutunya sebal dengan diiringi helaan napas.

Yura, nama perempuan tersebut langsung tertuju pada pojok kamar yang banyak terdapat pakaian kotor menggunung.

Ia menghampiri tumpukan pakaian tersebut dan dengan spontan menutup hidungnya tatkala bau yang tak sedap menguar dari sana.

"Astaga sudah berapa tahun ia tak mencuci bajunya?" Yura berusaha memindahkan pakaian-pakaian tersebut kedalam keranjang cucian besar yang ia bawa sembari menahan napas.

Sesekali menyergit jijik ketika menemukan beberapa pakaian dalam yang bahkan terdapat cairan kental yang sudah mengering.

Mempunyai adik yang sedang dalam masa pubertas dan jorok sungguh mengerikan!

Selesai dengan pekerjaan yang membuatnya mual, ia pun langsung membersihkan yang lainnya.

Yura terduduk diatas ranjang. Lelah karena membersihkan kamar adiknya. Sekarang kamar tersebut sudah terlihat bersih walaupun belum sepenuhnya ia bersihkan.

Setidaknya jauh lebih baik daripada waktu tadi pertama ia masuk. Pasalnya tadi kamar yang di sebut kamar oleh pemiliknya—Park Chanyeol, benar-benar tak terlihat seperti sebuah kamar.

Pakaian yang menggunung dan berserakan diatas teve, ranjang, dan bahkan keranjang pakaian yang berada di kamar mandi pun sudah seperti mau membludak.

Sampah camilan yang berserakan, bekas makanan yang kebanyakan junk food mengeluarkan perpaduan aroma yang luar biasa, luar biasa busuk.

Dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang begitu mengerikan dari kamar ini.

Ugh! adiknya itu benar-benar jorok! bagaimana ia bisa tahan dengan kamar yang seperti ini? Yura membatin heran

"Coba saja kalau aku tak pulang seminggu lebih awal, mungkin saja kamar ini sudah menjadi tempat sampah!"

Ia memang memilih untuk pulang seminggu lebih awal dari Jepang atas paksaan ibunya yang menyuruhnya menemani adiknya karena para pelayan belum selesai dari liburan hari natalnya, biasanya mereka kembali bekerja di pertengahan musim semi.

"Ibu terlalu lama memberi mereka libur, dan membuatku harus bekerja," gerutu Yura karena sudah hampir seminggu bersih-bersih dan memasak, dan sekarang ia baru sempat membersihkan kamar adiknya.

Yura menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kreek... terdengar bunyi dari lehernya.

"Aaa...leherku!"

Ia memijat tengkuknya, lalu menutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Ia pun merebahkan tubunya di kasur king-size milik adiknya.

Belum sempat ia menutup mata, hidungnya mendeketsi bau yang tak bisa di ungkapkan oleh kata-kata, seperti percampuran antara bau keringat dan bau iler mengering yang tajam, bau apek yang lembut, dan beberapa bau yang tak bisa dijabarkan secara teoritis.

Percampuran tersebut menghasilkan kombinasi bau yang dapat membuatmu menutup mulut beserta hidungmu dengan kedua tangan, dan menangis. Bukan karena terharu, namun karena ini sungguh bau!

Dan itulah yang sekarang Yura lakukan, menutup kedua inderanya dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ugh! mataku perih. Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada tumpukan pakaian tadi!!"

Yura mengusap matanya yang perih, ini bahkan lebih parah daripada saat pertama kali ia mengupas bawang.

Mungkin matanya perih bukan efek dari baunya, tapi debu yang berada di sprei tersebut. Tapi tetap saja bau nya mengerikan!

Yura pun menghela napas pasrah, sepertinya ia benar-benar tak bisa beristirahat.

Setelah selesai mengganti sprei kasur yang bergambar Rilakkuma dengan sprei bergambar Rilakkuma lainnya, ia pun berniat untuk keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, dan memasak.

Namun niatnya terhenti ketika samar-samar masih mencium bau, hidungnya memang agak sensitif.

Membungkuk lalu mengendus bau kasur Chanyeol.

"Uwaa... sepertinya bau tersebut sudah menempel dengan kasurnya"

Ia mengedarkan pandangnya untuk mencari parfume atau penyemprot ruangan dan sebagainya. Yang penting baunya harum karena ia akan menyemprotkannya ke kasur tersebut hingga baunya tertutupi, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot mengganti kasur Chanyeol yang baginya sudah tak layak pakai tersebut.

Tapi kan ini kasur Chanyeol bukan kasur Yura jadi dia tak perlu repot-repot menggantinya walaupun menurutnya sudah tak layak sekalipun.

Yura sudah mencari, tapi masih tak dapat menemukannya juga. Matanya melihat sebuah lemari kecil di dekat samping pintu kamar mandi. Yang ini belum ia periksa.

"Hah... masih tak ada juga. Kenapa dia tak memiliki pengharum ruangan bahkan parfume sekalipun?!"

Yura membanting pintu lemari tersebut, sehingga buku yang memang tidak tersusun rapi di dalamnya pun menghambur keluar.

"Good! bertambah lagi pekerjaanku," dengan kesal Yura membereskan buku tersebut.

Dalam hati ia memuji Chanyeol—yang notabene nya tidak suka belajar dan sangat membenci buku— karena ia menyimpan buku pelajaran yang begitu banyak. Itu artinya Chanyeol mulai berubah rajin walaupun masih jorok.

Ia pun membereskannya lagi, dan ketika ia mengangkat salah satu buku tebal, sesuatu keluar dari buku tersebut.

"Eh?" Ia pun mengambil benda yang keluar dari buku tersebut.

Ohh ternyata itu Majalah Dewasa...

1 detik...

2 detik...

5 detik...

1 menit...

Eh?! Majalah Dewasa?!

"Dasar adik yang tak berguna!!"

Setelah sadar dengan spontan Yura pun langsung melempar majalah tersebut sehingga benda laknat itu melayang lalu meluncur dengan indah dan berciuman dengan tembok kamar.

Ketika nanti Chanyeol pulang aku akan menjewer telinga Yoda nya!

"Aku menyesal telah memujinya!"

Ia pun kembali membereskan buku-buku tersebut. Membukanya satu persatu dan makin banyak menemukan majalah serupa.

"Ternyata buku-buku pelajaran tersebut hanya untuk menyembunyikan majalah ini," Ucapnya sembari mengangkat buku terakhir dan membukanya. Berbeda dengan majalah lainnya yang menampilkan wanita seksi, kali ini sebaliknya.

Di cover majalah tersebut terdapat dua orang pria dewasa yang tengah berciuman dengan panas di pantai, mereka bertelanjang dada sehingga memperlihatkan otot-otot perutnya yang sempurna.

Uwaa! roti sobek~

Yura menghentikan pandangannya dari cover majalah tersebut karena pikirannya sudah menjurus ke yang 'iya-iya'

Yura pun menaruhnya kembali ke lemari. Setelah itu dia terdiam

"Kenapa Si Yoda memiliki Majalah Gay?"

Yura bingung kenapa bisa adiknya menyimpan majalah tersebut. Padalah jelas-jelas dia selalu saja mencibirnya karena hobi Yura sebagai fujoshi akut.

Karena ia penasaran dengan tujuan adiknya menyimpan majalah tersebut, terlebih lagi ia juga ingin melihat gambar yang lebih dari cover tadi. Ia pun mengambil kembali majalah tersebut.

"Hehehe..."

Raut yang awalnya anggun berubah menjadi mesum. Dengan hidung yang kembang-kempis dan juga senyum jahanam ia pun membuka majalah tersebut.

Yura membuka tiap lembar dengan dibarengi bertambahnya frekuensi senyumnya. Dan berhenti di salah satu halaman. Ujung halaman tersebut di lipat,

Sepertinya Yoda sengaja menandai nya

Di halaman tersebut terdapat tulisan besar yang menjadi judul artikel.

APAKAH KAMU SEORANG GAY?

Dan dibawahnya terdapat pertanyaan dan pernyataa lain, yang intinya adalah artikel di halaman ini seperti membantumu untuk tahu apa orientasi seksualmu sebenarnya. Apakah itu Homoseksual atau Biseksual.

Jadi...Chanyeol Gay atau Biseksual?


	2. Bekal dari Kakak

Seorang pria tinggi menuruni motornya, dia melepaskan pelindung kepala yang ia kenakan sehingga memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan dengan mata bulat lucu—yang sangat jarang di temui di Korea, hidung mancung, dan bibir tebal yang sexy sehingga mampu membuat para wanita ingin mencicipinya. Setidaknya itu yang sering ia dapatkan dari para murid di sekolahnya. Tentu saja Chanyeol menikmatinya. Ibunya pernah bilang bahwa tidak baik menolak rejeki. Daripada mubazir mending di nikmati, iya kan?

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya, ia melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu, lalu menggatinya dengan selop. Sejak Yura menginvasi rumah ini ia tidak diperbolehkan memakai sepatu di dalam rumah, takut ada kuman katanya. Padahal biasanya Chanyeol akan tetap memakai sepatunya bahkan walau ia sudah sampai ranjangnya, yang biasanya membuat ia tertidur dengan sepatu yang masih terpasang.

"Aku pulang!"

Tak ada jawaban. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

Mungkin sedang berbelanja pikirnya, lalu berjalan dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada.

Membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menyipitkan mata, silau. Efek dari kamarnya yang terlihat sangat bersih, aura suram yang menghuni kamarnya pun telah hilang. Agak lebay sih, tapi mata Chanyeol yang terbiasa dengan kamar suramnya, dan ketika melihat kamarnya bersih ia seakan-akan melihat cahaya bling-bling dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol takjub dengan kemampuan Kakaknya dalam bersih-bersih yang bahkan melampaui pelayan yang biasa membersihkan kamarnya.

Wahh...Ternyata Yura berbakat menjadi pelayan, apa nanti aku memperkejakan dia saja ya?

batin Chanyeol dalam hati—adik yang durhaka.

Setelah membatin dan memikirkan hal yang membuat kakaknya ternistakan Chanyeol langsung mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju santai. Baju santai berupa kaos oblong putih dan celana pendek selutut pun sudah terpakai, segera setelah itu ia lalu melemparkan baju seragamnya kesembarang arah, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya.

Matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya, terlihat dua ekor cicak sedang kejar-kejaran, lalu kemudian mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak dekat dan semakin dekat. Saat keduaanya akan menyatu, salah satu cicak menengok ke arah Chanyeol, lalu seperti berbicara dengan si cicak satunya. Keduanya kemudian menengok lagi ke arah Chanyeol, lalu memalingkan wajahnya, dan mereka pun pergi berdampingan.

Dihh!

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, lalu kembali menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya, bukan untuk melihat cicak sedang lovey-dovey tentunya. Cicaknya saja yang ke ge-eran.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian minggu lalu yang berhasil menjungkir balikan kehidupannya seperti sekarang.

Seminggu sebelumnya...

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL!!!"

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sekarang Yura tengah berdiri di samping ranjang Chanyeol dan berkacak pinggang.

teriakan lima oktafnya hanya di balas dengan lenguhan dari Chanyeol yang segera setelahnya mengeratkan pelukannya kepada guling yang bergambar Dara 2ne1 miliknya.

"Uhh ... Dara Noona berisik sekali~" Gumam Chanyeol sembari makin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap 'Dara Noona-nya'.

"YAKK!!" Teriak Yura lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya. Tetapi bukannya terbangun, Chanyeol malah senyum-senyum, masih dalam keadaan tertidur, lalu menggosok-gosokkan hidung pada 'Dara Noona-nya'

Karena berteriak tak ada gunanya, ia pun menuju kamar mandi. Lalu kembali dengan sebuah gayung berisi air di tangannya, ia pun menyiram Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hati, seperti ia menyirami tanamannya.

Byuur!

Chanyeol yang terkejut karena air dingin di pagi hari langsung membuka matanya. Belum sempat ia paham dengan situasinya sebuah kaki menendang bokongnya dengan kuat sehingga menyebabkan ia terjatuh dari ranjangnya dengan tragis.

"Yak! apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol berteriak kepada pelaku kekerasan dini hari tersebut.

"Apa?!" Yura balas menjawab dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Aish!" Chanyeol berjalan kesal menuju kamar mandi, tahu betul ia tak akan menang jika debat dengan kakaknya. Ia selalu saja kehilangan kata-kata ketika berdebat dengannya.

Ternyata pepatah yang mengatakan jika perempuan selalu benar ternyata memang benar adanya, tapi memangnya Yura bisa di kategorikan sebagai perempuan?! Dan juga itu kan buka pepatah!

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi, lalu menutupnya dengan kasar sehingga menyebabkan bunyi brak yang keras.

"YAK! JANGAN MEMBANTING PINTU!!"

Yura berteriak. Kemudian kembali membereskan tempat tidur adiknya.

Selesai dengan tempat tidurnya, Yura lalu melirik jam dinding bergambar Rilakkuma yang tergantung.

"PARK!! JANGAN TIDUR DI KAMAR MANDI!! 15 MENIT LAGI KAU TERLAMBAT!!"

Yura berteriak sembari keluar dari kamar adiknya. Ia mendengar suara gdebuk dari kamar mandi Chanyeol, bisa di pastikan bahwa Chanyeol jatuh, dan penyebabnya adalah teriakan darinya.

Chanyeol menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru dan juga dengan penampilan berantakan. Ia membiarkan dasinya menggantung asal di lehernya, kemeja yang tidak masuk dengan benar, dan rambut yang sama sekali tidak di sisir.

"Astaga Yoda! bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan pacar jika berpenampilan seperti ini?" tanya Yura cukup prihatin, jadi inikah alasan kenapa Chanyeol menjadi jomblo sejati.

Chanyeol memakai sepatu tanpa menggubris omelan Yura.

"Ini ruang makan! kenapa kau memakai sepatu disini?!" Tanya Yura dengan menodongkan spatula ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ini sepatu baru," jawab Chanyeol sembari menyambar tas nya.

"Aku berangkat!" Seru Chanyeol, lalu berlari keluar

"Tunggu!" Panggil Yura,

Chanyeol yang sudah berada di ambang pintu menoleh, lalu Yura berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

Sesampainya Yura di hadapan Chanyeol ia pun menyodorkan kotak bekal kepada Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau selalu kesiangan sehingga tak sempat sarapan, jadi aku membuatkan bekal."

Chanyeol melirik kotak bekal tersebut enggan, "Ohh ayolah Yura, aku ini sudah besar,"

"Kau hanya cukup diam dan bawa ini bersamamu!" Yura mendorong kotak bekal tersebut ke dada Chanyeol, dan tak lupa sembari memberikannya tatapan mematikan,

tatapannya seperti mengatakan:

-bawa-ini-bersamamu-atau-kau-tak-akan-dapat-uang-jajan-

"Baiklah," Jawab Chanyeol patuh

(Chanyeol)

Tepat seperti dugaanku, aku terlambat dan gerbang sekolah sudah di tutup. Tapi bukan Park Chanyeol namanya jika menghadapi masalah sepele seperti itu saja tidak bisa.

Aku berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasku, setelah berhasil menyogok penjaga sekolah dengan nomor telepon Luna, cewek populer kelas sebelah, penjaga sekolah tersebut membuka kan pintu gerbang untukku.

Maafkan aku Luna!

Aku pun mempercepat lariku, kenapa di saat seperti ini kelasku terasa jauh?! Aku harus sampai kesana sebelum Miss. Ahn si guru bahasa jerman yang terkenal galak itu ada di kelasku.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas aku terdiam dulu sebentar, mengatur nafas dan mengontrol muka–jaga imej lah. Membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan terlihat teman-temanku sedang mengerjakan kegiatan masing-masing.

Ada yang begosip, ada yang bermain catur, bermain truth or dare, bermain boneka Barbie, bermain sepak bola, bermain golf, bermain—eh?! kok rame ya?

Sesampainya di mejaku, aku pun mencolek pundak Oh Sehun–Si pria dingin yang Gay– teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatku.

Dia menoleh, Menaikan sebelah alisnya sebagai respon.

"Miss. Ahn kemana?" tanyaku mencoba untuk tidak menonjok wajah datarnya.

"Pergi." jawabnya singkat, lalu kembali menghadap Luhan–pasangan Gay Sehun–

lalu mereka kembali mengobrol.

Dasar Gay!

Pelajaran selanjutnya pun dimulai, yaitu pelajaran olahraga. Kelasku dengan terburu-buru langsung mengambil baju olahraga di loker lalu berganti pakaian di kamar ganti.

Guru olahraga yang mengajar juga termasuk guru killer–ehm tegas, jadi daripada mendapatkan hukuman kami pun terburu-buru berganti pakaian.

Dengan berbong-bondong kami berlari ke lapangan, biasanya di sana sudah ada

Pak. Jung yang dengan antengnya duduk di bawah pohon rindang sembari minum jus segar. Sementara para murid hanya bisa pasrah dan menelah ludah kala Pak. Jung meminum Jus nya.

Tapi nihil, Pak. Jung tak ada disana. Yang ada hanya tukang kebung yang sedang mencabuti rumput liar dibawah pohon yang biasa

Pak. Jung tempati.

Merasa di perhatikan, tukang kebun itu berbalik dan memberikan pandangan 'apa?'. Spontan kami langsung menggeleng, dia pun mengangkat bahu cuek, dan melihat ke arah sinar matahari, lalu ia mengeluarkan kacamata hitam dari saku celananya. Memakainya, lalu mengibaskan poni lempar sampingnya dengan gerakan dramatis kemudian berlalu meninggalkan para murid yang speechless.

"Kyaa! kereen!"

"Tukang kebunnya tampan~"

Teriak para perempuan di kelasku, bertemu yang ganteng sedikit saja heboh! dan gaya gitu bukan keren namanya, tapi norak!!

Idihh!

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Tanya Mr. Kris, Guru Kesenian kami yang tiba-tiba muncul. Bukannya menjawab, para perempuan malah semakin heboh berteriak.

Mereka semua heboh karena kedatangan

Mr. Kris. Tentu saja,

Bule, tinggi, tampan, mapan, penyayang, lalu perhatian. Sempurna. Mungkin itu deskripsi yang di berikan para murid perempuan. Walaupun begitu, secantik apapun para perempuan di kelasku, dia tak akan tertarik.

Jelas dia sudah bengkok, gak lurus.

Aku secara tak sengaja mengetahuinya sewaktu masih kelas sepuluh. Pada waktu itu aku datang kesekolah terlalu pagi, karena belum terlalu mengetahui seluk beluk sekolah, aku pun tersesat.

Saat melewati sebuah ruangan, yang sepertinya tempat penyimpanan untuk peralatan olahraga aku mendengar percakapan, Bukan mau niat menguping, hanya saja suaranya memang terlalu keras. Awalnya mereka membicarakan masalah pertunangan dan lain sebagainya, namun lama-kelamaan muncul suara-suara desahan, karena penasaran aku pun mencoba mengintip.

Dan yaa, di sana ada Mr. Kris bersama dengan Mr. Zitao, Guru bahasa mandarin kami.

Jadi sudah dipastikan guru tampan itu menyimpang, tidak lurus, belok kanan, belok kiri–lalu Stop! Jadi gosip gini, udah ah ntar jadi fitnah.

"Lalu kenapa kalian ada dilapangan?"

Tanya Mr. Kris lagi,

"Mau cuci baju pak!" Sahut Jackson garing, Ketua geng berandalan dari kelas kami. Lalu para anggota gengnya pun tertawa. Anggota gengnya doang, yang lain nggak.

"Kita mau olahraga pak! Tapi Pak. Jung nya tak ada." Sahutku,

"Memangnya kalian tidak diberitahu jika Pak. Jung sedang pergi bulan madu?" tanya nya

"Eeeeh? Menikahnya dengan siapa pak?" tanya salah satu murid yang tidak ku ketahui namanya.

"Miss. Ahn," Jawab Mr. Kris,

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, sekarang para murid pria yang berteriak heboh, lebih tepatnya berteriak histeris. Wajar saja, Miss. Ahn kan bisa dibilang salah satu guru yang paling hot dan hits di sekolahku, tak sedikit juga para murid yang menyukainya.

Mr. Kris pun menyuruh kami semua untuk mengganti baju dan kembali ke kelas, menunggu jam pelajaran olahraga usai.

Setelah insiden di lapangan tadi, para pria yang sakit hati akibat Miss. Ahn pun saling curhat. Awalnya seru, jadi aku pun ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan ngawur ini, tapi lama-kelamaan membosankan.

Aku lupa membawa handphone, jadi tambah bosan.

Kruyuuk...

Lapar.

Ah iya! Tadi kan kakak memberikanku bekal!

Aku pun memutuskan memakan bekal makananku. Tetapi ku urungkan niatku setelah mengingat Yura memberikanku kotak bekal berwarna merah muda bergambar kelinci,

not my style!

Lalu aku pun berniat untuk ke kantin, namun lagi-lagi aku mengurungkan niatku karena mengingat yang bertugas adalah Mr. Kim yang setiap berjaga selalu di kantin.

"Saya selalu berjaga di kantin karena tempat ini yang sering murid-murid datangi saat bolos kelas," Begitu jawabnya ketika ditanya kenapa ia selalu berjaga di kantin ketika bertugas.

Padahal semua murid pun tahu kalau dia hanya sedang mencari perhatian kepada anak pemilik kantin.

Setelah beberapa argumen dari harga diriku dan juga rasa laparku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakan bekalku saja.

Dengan hati-hati aku keluar kelas, membawa kotak bekal dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungku. Walaupun begitu aku yakin jika mereka tak ada yang memperhatikanku karena mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tetapi untuk berjaga-jaga apa salahnya?

Aku pun pergi ke taman belakang dan duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di taman itu. Lalu mulai memakan bekalku, yang hanya berisi nasi dan telur gulung saja. Niat bikin bekal gak sih?!

Ditengah acara memakan bekal, aku mendengar suara nyanyian yang indah.

Keuddaen eoryeoseo keuddaen moll-jyo o~

ijen al keot gateunde

Nan geudael keurimyeo bu-lleobojyo

illa illa illa illa, illa illa illa

illa illa illa, never forget love

Karena penasaran, aku pun melongokan kepalaku ke bagian belakang pohon, dan kemudian aku menemukan seseorang yang cantik. Perempuan itu tersenyum damai mendengarkan musik dari earphone yang terpasang di telinganya, dia memejamkan matanya seolah menghayati lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

Cheotsarangeun apeun geol bomyeon

Cheotsarangeun yeolbyeon-ginnida

Jeongshin eobshi arhko namyeon o~ eoreuni dwehnikkayo

Cheotsarangeun andwehnikkayo, cheotsarangeun miryonimnida

neomuna manhi sarang-haeseo kajjil mothanikka

illa illa illa, illa illa illa, illa illa illa naye sarang good-bye

illa illa illa, illa illa illa, illa illa illa naye sarang good-bye

*illa-illa - Juniel

Semilir angin bertiup kencang dan membuat rambut pendek nya tertiup berantakan, ia kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh kearahku karena menyadari keberadaanku.

Mata kami kemudian bertemu, warna iris matanya yang berwarna cokelat hazel itu membuatku ingin terus menatapnya. Perempuan itu dengan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, kulihat pipinya bersemu merah. Astagaa... dia menggemaskan~

"Maaf, tadi aku hanya berniat untuk makan, tetapi aku mendengar nyanyianmu, jadi ya..."

Aku menjawab sembari menghampirinya.

dia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan masih terus menunduk. Beberapa menit suasana berlangsung canggung, sampai aku kembali membuka suara "Kau memakai seragam olahraga, artinya kita sekelas kan?"

"Iya," Jawabnya.

Ah! Tolong aku bisa diabetes!

kenapa aku baru menyadari jika ada perempuan semanis dia di kelasku?

"Hey... Jika sedang berbicara dengan seseorang tatap matanya."

Lalu dia pun mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya bertambah merona, dia pun buru-buru menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Maaf," cicitnya

"Aku kan sudah bilang jika sedang berbicara dengan seseorang tataplah matanya."

Aku pun mengangkat dagunya dengan tanganku, dia pun mendongak dengan pipi yang sudah merona parah.

modus kau Chanyeol!

Matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, enggan menatap mataku.

Imutnya~

Tanpa sadar aku memajukan wajahku, dia terlihat kaget dengan pergerakanku, namun perlahan memejamkan mata. Mendapat respon seperti itu aku pun kembali memajukan wajahku dan mempersatukan bibir kami.

Perlahan aku menggerakan bibirku, lalu menjulurkan lidahku dan menyapu bibirnya, mengerti akan maksudku dia pun membuka bibirnya, membiarkanku menjelajahi mulut hangatnya.

Rasanya seperti ceri, begitu manis dan juga seperti lemon, begitu menyegarkan.

Aku kembali menjelajahi mulutnya, mengabsen setiap deret giginya, dan bertarung lidah. Aku seringkali berciuman dengan banyak perempuan, namun baru kali ini terasa begitu menyenangkan dan mendebarkan. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ia memukul-mukul dadaku, tanda kehabisan nafas. Aku menatapnya, lalu menyeka bekas saliva yang entah milik siapa di sekitar bibirnya.

"Rasa telur gulung..." gumamnya

"He?" balasku tak mengerti

Dia menunduk kembali, menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya beberapa kali, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"H-hey kau tak apa?" Tanyaku khawatir

"A-a iya! A-aku harus kembali ke kelas! D-dah!" jawabnya dengan gugup, lalu mengambil barang-barangnya dengan terburu-buru, kemudian berlari dengan menunduk sehingga ia menabrak pohon. Dia pun terduduk lalu mengusap-usah dahinya yang sakit.

Aku pun berlari menghampirinya berniat untuk menolong, namun ia langsung bangkit dan menatapku dengan mata sipitnya yang melotot dan pipinya yang merona.

Dia pun langsung kabur.

Resmi! Sah! Fix! Chanyeol menyukainya!

Rasanya ia harus berterimakasih kepada Yura karena telah membuatkannya bekal.


	3. Gejala

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengingat betapa manisnya seseorang yang ia temui di taman belakang sekolah itu.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas yang ada di sampingnya. Sebuah buku sketsa.

Buku sketsa tersebut milik dia, tertinggal bersama sebuah novel karena pemiliknya yang terburu-buru.

Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar kala melihat objek yang tergambar di buku sketsa tersebut.

Ia sudah melihatnya berkali-kali, namun tetap saja hal itu membuatnya tersenyum. Disana terdapat sketsa dengan dirinya sebagai objek.

Ada yang sedang tertidur di kelas, bermain basket, mengobrol, tertawa, dan yang terakhir gambar dirinya sedang berciuman dengan perempuan yang ia lupa namanya. Dibawah gambar tersebut ada tulisan yang tertulis dengan rapi

Aku menyukaimu Chanyeol, Sangat...

Ahh... hati Chanyeol menghangat ketika melihat tulisan itu. Ia pun mendekap buku sketsa itu dengan senyum di bibirnya. Kemudian ia pun menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur.

Doeeng

Dengan tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol terbuka dengan lebar, lalu bangun dengan posisi terduduk, dan dengan spontan melempar buku sketsa yang ia dekap ke atas kasur. Ia teringat akan obrolannya bersama Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, di sekolah...

Chanyeol menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

Sehun datang membawa beberapa roti, sepertinya baru saja dari kantin, ia duduk disebelahnya kemudian menepuk bahunya membuat Chanyeol berjenggit kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang tersenyum kecil, agak dipaksakan. Lalu Sehun menyodorkan roti kepada Chanyeol yang langsung diterima olehnya.

"Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau sedang mencari seseorang, apakah hal itu yang membuatmu uring-uringan? Aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau," Ujar Sehun dengan senyum anehnya.

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Chanyeol dengar dari seorang Oh Sehun,

Ada apa dengan anak ini? demam? tumben sekali perhatian padaku.

Tunggu dulu!

Perhatian...

Chanyeol menoleh kaku ke arah Sehun dengan roti yang labil dimulutnya, antara masuk dan keluar dari mulutnya.

Apa hayo yang masuk dan keluar?

Rotinya lah!

Dengan tampang horror Chanyeol kemudian menatap Sehun yang tersenyum. Chanyeol memakan rotinya cepat.

Ini gawat! Sehun pasti sedang mencoba pdkt dengannya!

Idihh! Chanyeol kan bukan gay,

"Maaf Sehun, tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi gay." Ucap Chanyeol tegas sembari menatap Sehun dengan serius.

Sehun yang mengerti jalan pikiran Chanyeol kemana, dengan segera merubah senyumnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku hanya di suruh Luhan untuk mencoba ramah." Jawab Sehun dengan nada seperti biasanya.

Syukurlah...

Chanyeol mengelus dadanya. Dadanya kok bukan dada yang lain.

Dada apa hayo??

Dada ayam!

Aduh Chanyeol jadi kangen Jongin, eh nggak! maksudnya kangen dadanya! dada ayamnya! Jongin kan suka mentraktirnya makan ayam.

Chanyeol jadi laper, padahal kan baru makan roti.

"Serius bro, kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau tahu orang yang duduk di belakang Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol, mungkin sehun bisa membantu, pikirnya.

"Kim Jongdae?" Sehun menyebut salah satu nama temannya yang kalau tak salah pernah menang lomba menyanyi atau apalah itu di salah satu stasiun teve yang membuat dirinya terkenal dan jadi bahan perbincangan selama seminggu penuh. Jadilah Chanyeol yang cuek bisa mengetahui Jongdae yang mana.

"Bukan yang satunya lagi,"

"Byun Baekhyun?" ujar Sehun tak yakin.

"Di buku sketsa juga tertulis inisial BBH,"

Chanyeol bergumam.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun karena kurang mendengar gumaman Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Apakah kau tahu dimana biasanya ia berada atau mungkin nomor telponnya?"

"Jadi beberapa hari ini kau mencarinya? Kau menyukainya?" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah balik memberi pertanyaan yang lebih seperti pernyataan.

"Seperti itu lah. Dan ketika aku ingin menemuinya dia selalu saja menghindar." Terang Chanyeol yang kemudian menceritakan kejadian di taman belakang.

Selesai Chanyeol bercerita Sehun menatap datar Chanyeol, Tatapannya yang memang datar kini lebih datar dari biasanya.

Masih datar dada luhan sih, Batin Sehun salah fokus.

"Kau baru bertemu dengannya dan langsung menciumnya?" Tanya Sehun,

Chanyeol memang bodoh. Ia pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Pantas saja dia menghindarimu." Sehun bergumam

"Jadi kau gay?" Sehun bertanya bingung

"Hah?? Tentu saja tidak!" Ujar Chanyeol setengah berteriak.

"Tapi kau menyukai Baekhyun,"

"Lalu?" Balas Chanyeol bingung

"Baekhyun kan lelaki."

Kretek, Kretek

Imajiner gambar hati yang bertebaran di sekitar Chanyeol pun retak.

"Leluconmu tak lucu Hun," Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan pandangan -Tolong-katakan-ini-hanya-lelucon-

"Kau bilang kau bertemu dengannya di taman dan dia memakai seragam olahraga kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk,

"Lalu apa kau pernah memperhatikannya di kelas?"

Mengangguk lagi.

"Memperhatikan seragamnya?" Tanya Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Eh? Sepertinya tidak"

"Lalu apa yang kau perhatikan?"

"Ehm... Wajahnya,"

Sehun menepuk keningnya. Bukan, Sehun bukan menepuk keningnya sendiri, tapi kening Chanyeol. Ia pun bergumam berkali-kali tentang betapa bodoh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kuberi tahu Chan, Baekhyun adalah lelaki."

Sehun mengulang ucapannya.

"Dan kau..." Sehun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Chanyeol,

"Sekarang sudah resmi menjadi gay" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol berguling-guling tak jelas di kasurnya. Mengingat kejadian tersebut membuat bibit-bibit cinta di hatinya terpaksa tidak tumbuh. Bukan karena tidak ada yang menyirami nya. Tetapi karena Chanyeol sendiri yang tak mau bibit itu tumbuh.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah menyiram bibit, Chanyeol jadi ingat kalau hari ini ia di tugaskan Yura untuk menyirami tanaman.

Tetapi masa bodo, Chanyeol sedang galau.

Inikah yang dinamakan Gejala pra-Gay? apakah Chanyeol akan jadi gay? Sudah Chanyeol duga, berteman dengan para gay akan membuat pengaruh buruk.

Ia pun berhenti berguling-guling tak jelas. Capek lama-lama, lapar juga.

Jadi ia pun turun dari kamarnya,

(Yura)

Aku akhirnya sampai dirumah setelah berbelanja. Aku langsung menuju ke arah dapur dan langsung membereskan belanjaan yang tadi kubeli kemudian mulai memasak.

Pertama siapkan peralatan memasak dan lainnya, seperti: pisau, talenan, wajan, sendok, dan piring.

Kedua ambil bahan-bahan yang di perlukan seperti: Lasagna beku

Ketiga masukan lasagna tersebut kedalam microwave, dan tunggu beberapa menit.

Terakhir. lalu setelah itu sajikan lasagna di piring yang sudah disiapkan, dan juga sendoknya.

"Selesai~" Seruku bangga

Udah? Selesai??

Terus pisau, talenan, sama wajan buat apa?!

Aku mengambil beberapa camilan dari lemari dan susu strawberry kesukaanku dari kulkas. Setelah itu aku mendudukan bokong seksiku–uhuk– di sofa yang empuk dan merileks kan tubuhku di sandaran sofa tersebut, memulai istirahat terbatasku dengan membaca novel yang ku baru kubeli tadi saat berbelanja.

Istirahat terbatasku berjalan dengan lancar sampai si pengacau Chanyeol datang duduk di sebelahku dan menyalakan televisi.

"Hey Yoda! Apakah kau tak lihat aku sedang membaca buku?" Tegurku

"Lalu?" Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari televisi,

"Oh ayolah Yoda, kau pun tahu jika aku sulit berkonsentrasi jika ada suara yang menurutku menggangu."

"Baiklah,"

Chanyeol terlihat menghela napas kemudian mengambil remote yang di taruh diatas meja, lalu menekan tombol power.

"Tapi setidaknya buatkan aku makanan. Bahkan aku belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi, kau ingat?"

"Itu takkan terjadi jika kau bangun lebih awal Yoda sayang," Jawabku agak geli karena memanggilnya sayang.

"Dan aku sudah membuatkanmu Lasagna" Lanjutku.

"Aku sudah tahu akan hal itu Yura. Tetapi aku sudah bosan memakan itu selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Memangnya kau tak bisa memasak selain itu?" protes Chanyeol

"Banyak protes! Ini adalah waktunya aku menjalankan aktivitas 'Istirahat terbatas' milikku dan yang artinya aku tak bisa memasak untukmu."

Aku melanjutkan kegiatan membaca novel yang sempat terhenti oleh Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Puppy eyes milik Chanyeol–yang sebenarnya terlihat mengerikan jika Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

Tetapi kemudian aku teringat akan majalah yang Chanyeol simpan,

"Yoda," Panggilku.

"Ya?" Jawabnya semangat. Chanyeol yang menduga aku akan memasak menatapku dengan pandangan yang berbinar.

Aduh tingkahnya itu tak pantas untuk wajah dan suaranya yang seperti om-om.

"Tadi saat aku membereskan kamarmu, aku menemukan beberapa majalah dewasa dan juga majalah gay. Majalah gay itu punyamu?"

Aku memberikannya tatapan menyelidik, dan seketika wajah pandang berbinarnya pun hilang.

Bersamaan dengan rasa mualku yang juga hilang.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Chanyeol berkata dengan ketus. Walaupun begitu aku masih dapat mendengar sedikit kegugupan di dalam nada bicaranya.

"Oh tentu saja ini menjadi urusanku, jadi apakah kau seorang ga–

"Apasih yang kau bicarakan? Sudahlah aku mau memanaskan Lasagna buatanmu!"

Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah dapur.

Ini sangat mencurigakan, dan ini patut di selidiki. Ho-ho-ho...


	4. Stadium Awal

Sejak kejadian kemarin sore, Yura semakin menjadi curiga dengan Chanyeol.

Dan hari ini seperti biasa Yura akan membereskan kamar Chanyeol sembari menyelidiki kamarnya.

Belum lama membereskan kamarnya, Yura menemukan ponsel Chanyeol yang tertinggal di atas nakas. Ia pun mengambil ponsel tersebut dan kemudian duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Bagus! Dengan ini aku bisa mendapatkan bukti." Seru Yura senang

Ia pun mencoba membuka ponsel Chanyeol, tetapi sialnya Chanyeol memberikan kata sandi terhadap ponselnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita berpikir beberapa kemungkinan kata sandi apa yang Chanyeol buat." ujarnya sembari memasang pose berpikir.

"Tanggal lahir!" dengan reflek Yura berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya,

"Tapi tanggal lahir Chanyeol kapan ya?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri, lalu kembali terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan lemas.

Terdiam beberapa saat.

Lalu wajahnya berubah ceria, ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di kantung celemeknya. Bermain dengan ponselnya, lalu menunggu sampai ada sapaan 'hallo' dari seberang.

"Hallo Ibu, tanggal berapa Chanyeol berulang tahun?" tanyanya dengan segera,

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu? kenapa tak menanyakan kabarku terlebih dahulu?" Jawab Ibunya dari seberang, lalu setelah itu terdengar suara yang memanggil 'sayang' samar-samar, diteruskan desahan tertahan dari Ibu Yura yang langsung mengomel.

Cih! enak-enaknya kalian liburan dengan kedok perjalan bisnis sementara aku sibuk mengurus rumah ini. batin Yura jengkel

"Aku tahu Ibu baik-baik saja disana, jadi cepatlah beritahu tanggal lahir Chanyeol! Ini panggilan Internasional bu." ucap yura terburu-buru, takut pulsanya abis.

"Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Ibuu~" Yura mulai merajuk

pulsaku, pulsaku, pulsaku... ia merana dalam hati.

"Tanggal 27 November, 92."

"Makasih bu~ Dag!"

Sebelum Ibunya mulai mengomel Yura pun dengan buru-buru mematikan ponsel panggilan tersebut.

"Baiklah mari kita coba!" Seru Yura semangat,

271192... Salah.

"Pulsaku terbuang percumaa..." adunya entah pada siapa.

"Mungkin nama?"

Chanyeol... Salah.

"Pakai marga?"

Park Chanyeol... Salah.

Yoda... Salah.

"Hhh~ Aku tak tahu kemungkinan apa lagi yang ia pakai untuk kata sandi."

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur, berguling-guling tak jelas sembari memikirkan kata sandi.

Berhenti sebentar, lalu mengamati sprei kasur Chanyeol. Kalau di pikir-pikir Chanyeol sangat menyukai Rilakkuma,

Hmm... Rilakkuma,

Aku mengambil ponsel Chanyeol, lalu mengetikan kata Rilakkuma, dan...

"Benar!" Aku berseru sembari menangis terharu, kemudian lompat-lompat dengan backsound lagu Crayon pop - Bar Bar Bar.

Pak camat datang menyalami, pak rt dan tak lupa pak rw bersorak di belakang pak kades. Pak presiden datang dengan berlinang air mata ikut memeriahkan. Kami berpelukan ala teletubbies dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata 'Hore!'

Nggak deh canda.

Tapi yang lompat-lompat beneran, walau gak pake backsound sih.

Terus kenapa kata sandinya harus Rilakkuma?! Kenapa tidak lebih normal sedikit?! Aku sampai harus merelakan pulsaku terbuang percuma.

"Chanyeol kan pemikirannya sedikit random," ucapku seakan mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa memiliki adik yang sedikit random.

Teringat tentang niatan awal aku pun kembali memusatkan perhatianku pada ponsel Chanyeol "Baiklah mari bongkar-bongkar~"

Hal yang pertama ku buka adalah gallery. Disana tak ada foto yang mencurigakan. Hanya beberapa foto Chanyeol yang memang pada dasarnya narsis, foto rilakkuma, dan foto lainnya seperti foto Dijah Yellow.

Eh? Dijah Yellow?!

"Selera Chanyeol yang seperti ini?"

Hmm... leh ugha...

Dijadiin keset.

Maksudnya foto Dijah yellownya, kan bagus buat para tamu yang datang, keset tersebut bisa menghasilkan semangat. Semangat untuk membersihkan sepatunya yang kotor.

Lalu selanjutnya media sosial,

dari mulai facebook, twitter, instagram, dan path tak ada yang mencurigakan.

Hhh...sungguh perjuangan yang sia-sia. Semuanya tak ada yang mencurigakan.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menutup kasus ini, dan berniat mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol kembali ketempat asalnya. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus menghilangkan jejak dengan membuka recent apps dan membersihkan satu-persatu aplikasi yang baru saja kubuka.

Sisa satu yang belum terhapus, karena aku tak memang tak membuka aplikasi tersebut. Aplikasi browser.

Aku pun membuka aplikasi tersebut, dengan kecepatan super dari wi-fi rumah browser tersebut menampilkan situs, situs porno tepatnya. Dan situs porno gay lebih tepatnya.

Kasus kembali dibuka.

"Tuhkan! Radar Fujoshi memang tak pernah salah!" Aku berteriak dan kemudian tertawa nista "Mwahahaha.."

Lalu aku pun bernyanyi lagu cinta satu malam sembari goyang itik remix goyang gergaji bareng Zaskia gotik, Jupe, dan duo serigala.

"Walau satu malam akan slalu ku kenang dalam hidupku~" Jupe bernyanyi,

"Tarik mang!" dari joget-joget, kita mulai sawer-saweran, berlanjut sampai jambak-jambakan rebutin duit saweran. Dangdutan pun berakhir ricuh.

Nggak deh canda lagi.

Cuma ketawa nista doang, gak sampe dangdutan.

"Jadi Chanyeol beneran gay." gumamku,

Kalau beneran gay, dia uke atau seme ya?

Aku terkikik geli. Membayangkan Chanyeol jadi uke. Bayangin aja Chanyeol yang ber-roti sobek, suara om-om, tinggi menjulang, terus pipinya merah merona digoda seme-nya, sambil malu-malu taik kucing dia dengan suara om-om khasnya bilang:

"Ah kamu bisa aja~"

Gimana udah dibayangin? Geli ya?

"Yura! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?!" Pemeran utama dari imajinasi nista tadi berteriak dengan suara om-om nya, dan membuyarkan imajinasiku.

Aku melirik ponsel yang masih ku genggam, lupa belum di balikin ke atas nakas.

Chanyeol dengan kekuatan bulan langsung melesat kearahku dan merebut ponselnya dari tanganku.

"Oh tenanglah Chanyeol~ Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya." ucapku dengan santai sembari memainkan kuku. Sebenernya mainin kuku bukan buat gaya, tapi kok ini kukunya kotor ya?

Oh iya kemarin sore habis berkebun, lupa pake sarung tangan.

"Tahu tentang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan ngeri.

Entah ngeri dengan fakta yang akan ku sebutkan, atau ngeri karena kakaknya daritadi serius mainin kukunya yang kotor. Masalahnya ada kerikil kecil yang nyangkut ini.

congkel, congkel, congkel yang cermat~

Nah kan kerikil nya keluar juga.

Kemudian aku balik menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapku, memperhatikan kegiatan mencongkelku barusan.

Berdehem sebentar, untuk mengembalikan suasana seirius.

"Tentang majalah gay, video gay, dan juga Chanyeol gay~" aku berujar riang.

"Tapi darimana kau tahu kata sandi ponselku?" Chanyeol bertanya,

"Sudahlah jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan,"

Jawabku, kemudian aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Chanyeol memberikan tatapan bertanya tapi ku abaikan ketika menemukan sesuatu yang kucari.

Aku mengambil barang tersebut yang tak lain adalah gunting dari atas meja belajar Chanyeol,

"Nah pegang ini," Aku menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol yang makin bingung.

Selanjutnya aku mencari pita yang memang sengaja kusimpan didalam cemelekku. Kemudian aku merenggangkan pita berwarna pelangi tersebut.

Chanyeol makin bingung. Dari raut wajahnya aku bisa menebak jika dia berpikir "Kakakku masih waras kan ya?"

Masih lah!!

Dikit...

"Nah sekarang gunting pitanya!" perintahku pada Chanyeol. Meski bingung dia tetap menjalankan perintahku.

"Yeay! Horeeyy! Selamat datang di dunia pelangi Yoda!~" Seruku semangat setelah Chanyeol selesai menggunting pita peresmian.

"Hee? Apanya yang dunia pelangi?!" semprot Chanyeol,

"Loh, bukannya kau gay?" Tanyaku pada Chanyeol. Yah percuma dong tadi acara gunting pitanya.

"Enak saja!" elaknya,

"Terus majalah dan situs di ponselmu itu apa?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Ehm... itu... Sebenarnya aku masih ragu akan hal itu" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara pelan,

(Chanyeol)

"Hal apa yang kau ragukan?" Yura kembali bertanya padaku,

Karena percuma juga aku menutupinya, aku pun memutuskan untuk bercerita padanya. Aku pun menceritakan apa yang aku alami akhir-akhir ini.

"Hmm... Jadi kau masih ragu kalau dia laki-laki atau perempuan? lalu majalah dan situs tersebut untuk mempersiapkan mentalmu jika benar dia laki-laki?" Tanya Yura selesai aku bercerita.

"Iya, jadi apa pendapatmu?" tanyaku meminta pendapat.

"Apanya yang apa?" Yura malah balik bertanya,

"Menurutmu dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" ujarku memperjelas pertanyaan,

"Kau berpikir jika dia perempuan kan?"

aku mengangguk

"Lalu siapa yang berkata kalau dia laki-laki?" tanya Yura, nengingat aku tidak menyebutkan nama ketika aku bercerita.

"Sehun," Jawabku.

"Berarti dia laki-laki." ujarnya yakin.

"Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?" aku bertanya bingung,

"Karena Sehun lebih meyakinkan dari pada dirimu." jawab Yura yang membuat hati ku sakit. Sakitnya tuh disini, right in the kokoro~ sebenernya yang adiknya tuh siapa sih? kenapa Yura bisa langsung yakin kepada Sehun padahal mereka cuma pernah bertemu beberapa kali.

Aku tuh gabisa diginiin...!

"Dan lagi apa kau sudah memperhatikan seragamnya?" Tanya Yura menghentikan suara hatiku yang berteriak galau.

"Iya, tadi di sekolah aku sudah mengeceknya."

Jawabku, tadi disekolah aku memang sudah melihat seragam yang Baekhyun pakai.

"Dan?" dia bertanya karena ucapanku yang menggantung,

"Dia pakai seragam laki-laki," Aku berujar pelan,

"Nah...!" Yura malah berseru girang.

"Tapi siapa tahu kalau dia perempuan tomboy," Aku nenyela Yura yang hendak berbicara lagi.

"Kau pikir sekolah akan diam saja ketika ada murid perempuan yang memakai seragam laki-laki?"

"Benar juga..." Aku membenarkan.

"Baiklah, karena sudah pasti kau menyukai lelaki aku akan memberikan sedikit pengetahuan untukmu."

Yura kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Lalu ia mondar-mandir dengan dagu sedikit terangkat dan dahi mengkerut, mencoba terlihat serius.

"Jadi saudara Chanyeol anda telah memasuki stadium awal dari sebuah masa pra-gay," Dengan wajah serius Yura menodongnya dengan tongkat penunjuk yang biasa di gunakan untuk presentasi.

Dia dapat dari mana tongkatnya?!

Yura menarik kembali tongkat yang tadi menunjuk kearahku dan mengarahkannya kepada tembok yang sudah menampilkan data-data yang tersorot dari proyektor.

Tunggu kenapa ada proyektor disini?!

"Masa ini adalah masa dimana kau mengalami kebingungan dengan orientasi seksualmu." Terang Yura,

"Dan bisa jadi kau terus menolak jika kau sudah menyimpang, dan menyalahkan orang sekitar akan keadaanmu," Lanjutnya.

Aduh itu tepat sekali. Ingat Chanyeol pernah menyalahkan teman-temannya karena mereka gay? Sekarang ia menjadi merasa bersalah.

-OMAKE-

"Yoda, tadi aku melihat di ponselmu ada foto Dijah Yellow," Yura bertanya setelah memberikan presentasi dunia pelangi terhadap Chanyeol. Ia mengambil ponsel Chanyeol kemudian memperlihatkan foto yang ia maksud kepada Chanyeol.

"Oh... itu," ucap Chanyeol menggantung, berusaha mengingat kejadian apa yang membuat ia menyimpan foto tersebut.

"Aku ingat..! Itu ketika aku dan sehun berdebat siapa yang paling cantik antara Dara Noona dan Miranda Kerr di group chat." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Kami menanyakan itu kepada Jongin, ia pun mengirimkan foto itu. Ia bilang Dijah Yellow lah yang paling cantik," Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Oh... Jongin masih belum waras ya?" Yura bertanya.

"Sepertinya," Jawab Chanyeol menyetujui.

Hening sesaat.

"Omong-omong, dalam hubungan apa posisimu Yoda?" Yura kembali bertanya masalah dunia pelangi.

"Tentu saja Seme kan?" Chanyeol bertanya balik kepada Yura,

"Hmm... benar juga," Yura mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Lalu ia kembali teringat akan imajinasi Chanyeol menjadi Uke tadi. Ia pun tertawa dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

 _Kakakku beneran masih waras kan?_


End file.
